James and the Express
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |series=Series 1 |series_no=1.10 |number=10 |sts_episode=Show and Yell |released= * 6th November 1984 * 17th April 1987 * 26th February 1989 * 2nd November 1990 * 4th March 1998 * 5th January 2008 * Spring 2008 |previous=Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars |next=Thomas and the Guard/Thomas and the Conductor}} James and the Express, retitled A Proud Day for James in American releases, is the tenth episode of the first series. Plot Although James is finally making a good impression on the Fat Controller after his success with some troublesome trucks, he still finds himself subject to teasing by Gordon and Henry. They constantly remind him of how a bootlace was needed to help him finish a journey with coaches. James tries to counter their insults by reminding them of Gordon getting stuck on a hill and Henry refusing to leave a tunnel, but neither of them let up. Gordon boasts that he is the only engine capable of pulling the Express alone, claiming that he has never lost his way (conveniently forgetting that it is the signalman who ensures engines do not get lost). The next morning, James and Gordon prepare for work. Gordon once again harps on about how he gets to pull the Express while James is left with 'odd jobs' before sending the red engine to fetch his coaches. James, now knowing to be extra careful, especially with the elegant express coaches, takes them nicely into Knapford Station. James tells the coaches that he would love to be able to take the Express, before leaving them for Gordon who couples himself to the train as nosily and importantly as possible. Gordon then leaves with his train full of passengers, one of which is the Fat Controller. James then goes back to work shunting trucks and fetching coaches for another passenger train. Later, James is in the station, having brought the next train's coaches to the platform, when Gordon, looking very embarrassed, quietly slides into the station, trying not to be noticed. James asks if Gordon 'lost his way' and Gordon sheepishly admits that he was mistakenly switched off the main line and forced onto the long loop back to the station. James finds this funny. However, the passengers are furious and demand refunds from the ticket window, but the Fat Controller calms them down and promises them a new train immediately. With Gordon unable to pull the express again and no other engines available, the Fat Controller asks James if he will help to take the train. James is more than happy to and quickly couples up. The Fat Controller wishes James luck and he pulls out of the station. The journey goes without incident and upon reaching their destination the passengers thank James for a nice journey. The Fat Controller is very impressed with James and asks if he would like to pull the Express sometimes. James is very happy and says "Yes" at once. The next day, James sees Gordon shunting trucks. The larger engine is enjoying the simpler work and getting to teach the trucks some manners. Gordon then congratulates James on his success with the Express. Gordon and James soon become good friends. James takes the Express for Gordon sometimes to allow him to rest. Gordon no longer talks about Bootlaces and the two very much agree when it comes to their opinion of trucks. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Troublesome Trucks * Thomas Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Viaduct * Wellsworth * Maron * The Main Line * Henry's Tunnel * Gordon's Hill Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, James the Red Engine. * An SiF interview with Christopher Noulton revealed that some of the passengers were made out of plasticine for this episode. * Edited stock footage from James and the Coaches is used. * This is the only first series episode not to have its audio remastered from mono to stereo in the UK. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Best of James in 2002, which makes it the latest George Carlin narrated episode ever to be released. Goofs * After Gordon leaves Knapford, the truck in front of James changes. Also, before Gordon left, there was one workman next to the truck. But after he leaves, there are two workmen. * In the close-up of James, he can be seen outside of the station, but in the next scene he is inside the station. * In the scene after the passengers are rushing to the ticket window, a blond woman in red clothing has blu-tak underneath her shoes. * When the Fat Controller asks James if he would like to pull the Express some time, the tree on the left behind him wobbles. * A wire is visible near Gordon's trailing wheel when he asks James to get his coaches and James' eyes are pretty wonky. * Because stock footage is used, James brings the other coaches to platform 5. But when Gordon arrives back at Knapford, James is at platform 3 and the brake coach is in the middle of the train. * James places the coaches into Knapford at a point where the first coach was at the front of the platform. However, when Gordon buffers up to them, they have moved back without Gordon pushing them and he is then at the front of the platform. * During the scenes of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, his buffers and lamp irons are crooked. * In George Carlin's narration, James and Gordon's whistle sound effects are muted when they are at Knapford. * After James backs up Gordon's coaches into Knapford, there is a close-up of him and there is blue sky in the background. But when he is uncoupled from the train, he is back at Knapford. * When Gordon backs on to his train, James disappears then reappears in the next scene. * When Gordon asks, "What are you doing, odd jobs?" James' eyes are wonky. * The coach James backs on to has no buffers or coupling hook. * Gordon was coupled to his trucks before he gave them a bump, but when he gives them a bump, he is further away and uncoupled. Plus, James disappears. * Some of the passengers at Knapford, have blu tack under their feet. * In the close-up of Gordon's whistle, Knapford is nowhere to be seen. * In both Ringo Starr narrations, the very beginning of the busy theme is cut off and the theme fades in. *In a close up of James, his dome is very scratched up. In Other Languages Merchandise * 1988 - James and the Express Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 }} de:James und der Schnellzug es:Un Gran Día para James he:ג'יימס והרכבת המהירה ja:ジェームスのうれしいひ pl:Kuba i Ekspres ru:Джеймс берёт реванш Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations